The mission of the Lombardi Cancer Center (LCC) is to provide expert and humanitarian care to cancer patients, their families, and those at risk, and to bring an increased understanding of the cellular and molecular biology of the malignant process and the individual's and society's response to it. The Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) is critical to that mission. This proposal is a renewal application for years 14 to 18 of the CCSG for the LCC of Georgetown University (GU). Since the establishment of the LCC in December 1970, GU has maintained a high level of commitment to the success of the cancer center. In the present application, the LCC is represented by 156 members, participating in seven research programs with 11 shared resources, working primarily in two adjacent buildings. Peer reviewed research funding for FY02 totals $36.9 million. In FY02, the LCC clinical services served more than 3,500 new cancer patients and 21,000 outpatient cancer visits, and more than 600 patients were enrolled on LCC clinical trials. The LCC has seen significant changes, which have improved the center's ability to fulfill its stated mission: 1) In 1999, an academic Department of Oncology was created by GU, significantly strengthening authority and effectiveness of the LCC Director by facilitating faculty recruitment and the enhancement of research programs. 2) In 2000, GU Hospital became part of MedStar Health, a non-profit network of seven regional hospitals, which together see more than 7000 new cancer patients annually. This affiliation has significantly strengthened both clinical activity and clinical research at LCC. 3) On September 3, 2002, Richard G. Pestell, MBBS, MD, PhD, an internationally renowned researcher in cell cycle regulation, was appointed LCC Director. The success of the cancer center's research environment is demonstrated in its three basic science programs, two clinical translational programs, and two populationbased prevention and control programs. With CCSG support and guided by its external and internal advisory committees, the LCC has developed and maintained an outstanding interdisciplinary team of basic, population-based and clinical researchers who are committed to high quality and clinically relevant cancer research. We seek continued CCSG support as the only comprehensive cancer center in the Nation's Capital.